Gareth
Gareth's call sign is Android and he is a founding member of the team of indigos that are hunted by Shadow and face off against the League of Baddies. With his cybernetic enhancements and super-human intelligence, Android acts as the group reconnaissance and information handler. Able to assist in the field in his own right due to his enhanced strength and prehensile tail, Android is most comfortable acting behind the scenes, only venturing out of the Hideout whenever it is absolutely necessary. He is best friends with Ben and has a good natured older brother and joking relationship with Mite. Android and Mite often enact side bets during missions that sometimes cause things to go awry. He is respectful of Aphid's leadership and looks to her both as a close friend and leader. As the one who brought the group together, saving each indigo in their own way, Android is the emotional center of the group often going out of his way to keep the spirits of his fellow indigos up whenever they are at their darkest. Early Life Gareth Diaz was born in Eau Claire, Wisconsin. At a young age he had an accident in his home that left his entire upper torso and left side covered in third degree burns. An experimental nanite-weave skin graft was used in an attempt to save his life. The graft worked and Gareth lived. At the age of two he began to speak and his first words were "bugs" and as he progressed he began to speak more and more about "the bugs in his brain". Psychologists assumed it was some sort of early onset schizophrenia due to early childhood trauma and medicated him. Gareth was a quiet child and had very few friends due to his medicated state and his penchant to talking about his "bugs". In early middle-school, during a trip to a local museum Gareth wandered away from the group and ended up in a pioneer exhibit. While tinkering with a live bear trap, Gareth's lower arm got caught and was separated from his body. He was rushed to a hospital where it was discovered that the wound had cauterized itself and almost completely healed. The forearm could not be reattached but the doctor who had originally suggested the nanite-weave graft had contacts with a organization that was developing artificial limbs that Gareth's age and dexterity in his remaining arm made him a prime candidate for. Nanite Communication and Body Modifications Gareth received the technologically advanced prosthetic and immediately his life changed. The nanites that had been living in his blood since a young age suddenly had a system of electrical impulses that they could use to communicate with Gareth in more than neural-synaptic impulses. They explained that they were using him as a host to keep themselves alive and growing. By applying technological upgrades to his body, the nanites could not only communicate more easily with Gareth but also hive him certain abilities when conversing with electronics. Armed with this knowledge, Gareth began to take riskier and riskier adventures as he had no fear of injury. If ever he was seriously harmed, the company that his arm had been procured from was more than happy to provide him with new upgrades and he became the poster child for successful cybernetic prosthetics. In the beginning of high school, Gareth's hair began to fall out and doctors assumed it was due to some sort of cancer or alopecia. The nanites informed Gareth that they were upgrading his core systems and he would no longer need and sort of body hair for temperature regulation. There came a morning and Gareth had gone blind. The nanites had patched his occipital lobe and his eyes could not deliver the level of information that his brain was expecting. He underwent a surgery to replace his eyes with glass orbs that took in information used electromagnetic waves. The nanites modified them, and Gareth could now view several different wavelengths of light and process all information directly through satellites to make himself a walking encyclopedia. Shortly after, Gareth's skin began to shed, revealing metallic plates that the nanites were weaving as a natural body armor. When he was eighteen, the nanites discovered a genetic marker in Gareth's DNA and he began to develop a tail that extruded from his lower back.